High School All Over Again
by Lola Smith
Summary: I think the title explains it all but there's a full summary inside. Zach and his antics…. Rated M cause I'm paranoid.


So this story is totally weird and will probably confuse you if you don't read this carefully.

Any twilight fan or anti fan has read an ALL HUMAN story so I'm taking that concept mixing in the show Supernatural's characters and twisting it into this concoction.

Summary: Remember when the angels scrambled Sam and Dean and turned them into Sam Wesson and Dean Smith? Yes? Good. Lets say that after Dean went to the future and didn't say yes, Zachariah decided to try again with the scrambling except this time with all three of them: Dean, Sam, and Castiel. He turned them into high school students and dropped them into Forks High. Now Bella (who has an actual personality. Shocker I know) Jessica, and Angela are just a team of three traveling hunters who got roped into this mess when going to visit their Uncle Charlie and going undercover to kill a coven of vampires. And finally, the Cullen's. They are actually a coven of vampires in Forks when the angels temporarily humanize them for their own purposes.

For a little extra detail about Bella, Angela, and Jessica just know this: Jessica and Angela got to Forks a few months before Bella because their Uncle Charlie warned them about the Cullen's. So they devised a plan to get Bella close to Edward to learn more about them. And Bella and the girls were just pretending to be in high school when they already graduated but the angels actually turned them into teenagers along with the Winchesters. Understand? Leave any questions in the form of comments and I will answer.

Tell me what pairing you want with this prompt.

Main Pairing:

Sub Pairing:

Sub Pairing:

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dean, Sam, and Cas enter the warehouse from the back, only to find it empty.

"Dean, I thought you said there was a nest of vampires here?" Cas stated, confused.

"There should be," Dean started to say but was cut off by an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Good job, boys. Fell right into our trap," Zachariah called as he stepped into the poorly lit portion of the warehouse.

"Oh, son of a-" Dean again didn't get to finish his sentence because three more angels appeared, one standing in front of each of them, and pressed two fingers to their foreheads.

Dean Singer woke up to the sound of his alarm clock.

"uhhh," he groaned, got out of bed, and went to his little brothers' room.

"Hey, Sam. Cas. Get your asses up, we got school."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bella, Jessica, and Angela entered the warehouse from the back after seeing the Winchester brothers' infamous Impala outside.

"I'm telling you, the Winchester's are definitely here," Jessica practically squealed.

"Fuck, Jess. I mean I know you want to do Dean- and really who can blame you, cause _damn_- but don't you think we have bigger problems right now. Like, oh I don't know, vampires?" Bella said sarcastically.

"I'm getting sick of vampires. First the Cullen's in Forks, and now a nest in Port Angeles. I'm mean, Jesus, does this not seem like a trap to you guys?" Angela asked worriedly.

Me and Jessica glanced at each other, then shrugged,"Nah."

5 minutes later

The three women faced the winged douchebags in suits.

"Ok, so _maybe_ this was a trap," Bella drawled.

_"Maybe?"_ Angela yelled.

"I don't know what you guys are so afraid of," Jessica said, eyeing the _totally_ fake suits the angels were wearing.

Zachariah sighed,"You girls remind of why I want the world to burn," He nodded towards his angelic lackeys and suddenly-

Jessica Swan woke up to the sound of her alarm clock.

"Bells. Angie. Get your asses up. I ain't gonna be late for school again cause of you two," she said while throwing a pillow at each of them.

Get ready Forks High.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Read and Review!**


End file.
